forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TigonDJ
Welcome! Well met, TigonDJ, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Ches 21 page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 08:50, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Feedback from the Fey Day Page Me again. Thanks for the contribution. Here's a list of things to learn from your first new page: First and most importantly, it is illegal to copy text from a sourcebook. This is plagiarism. All text must be in your own words. Any pages with plagiarized text must be deleted to avoid copyright violation with Wizards of the Coast. Please feel free to remake the page, using your own words. If you choose to do so, please note the following other issues. # Please do not use the Visual Editor. It is a bad piece of design on the part of Fandom and messes up our pages. # When adding an infobox, go to the template page and copy the empty form. For example, for Fey Day, go to and copy the following text into the page. Then fill it in. # Make sure to capitalize the first letter of any entries for each of the fields. So "One day", not "one day". # Use to add line breaks for longer entries in the infobox. # All articles must be written in narrative tense, like any novel. # Make sure to check your article for proper grammar. Your opening sentence was not a grammatically sound sentence. # Every paragraph should end with a citation, even if all of them share the same citation. This makes it much easier to add new material and new references. ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:04, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Page History You have a valid point about having to start completely from scratch for an article that was made in good faith but did not adhere to the rules. We are currently discussing the policy, but in the meantime, I can send you the text of your deleted Fey Day article on Discord if you wish, or, if the other admins agree, we can restore the article, let you rewrite it, and then clean the history of the plagiarized version. My Discord id is Moviesign#6611 if you want to take that route. —Moviesign (talk) 15:03, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Sent you a friend request on Discord TigonDJ (talk) 18:05, August 24, 2019 (UTC)